


Internal Affairs

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Cop AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, kanan's lucky day pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: After a roadside fling with a petty criminal, Officer Matsuura is met with another hurdle: her coworker, Nozomi.[Sequel to Mrs. Officer, but can be read as a standalone.]





	Internal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i've been slowing down on production (again.)
> 
> its a mix of just being....very tired, and life stuff
> 
> please bear with me o7
> 
> (simultaneously...i may be blowing this out of proportion :'D)

Kanan stared blankly at the road ahead of her as she drove over to the mall, in disbelief. _I slept with a criminal, I slept with a criminal, I slept with a criminal,_ she thought, over and over again. Thankfully, once she arrived to the mall, Officer Kurosawa hadn’t noticed how flushed she was. Nozomi Tojo, an officer that she partnered with often, had picked up on it, though, and teased her relentlessly. Kanan could only hope it was just that: teasing. Kanan always felt that Nozomi...knew things. She was always going on about what some cards had told her, or something she had predicted, and in the most cryptic ways, too. Kanan couldn’t look at her for too long. Her busty, curvy figure combined with those sneaky eyes of hers made Kanan nervous. It felt like she was Nozomi’s _prey_ sometimes. Even Dia trembled in her presence.

 

That day was no different from any other, with Nozomi making vague statements.Two young men had tried to shoplift some shirts from a high-end clothing store. As Nozomi and Kanan made their way out of the mall, suspects in hand, Nozomi said, “Hey, my tarot said that someone close to me would be getting mighty lucky today.”

 

Kanan eyed the perpetrators, then whispered, “T-Tojo-san, we shouldn’t talk about this in front of...them.” Wasn’t it unprofessional? Nozomi seemed casual in all that she did, though, so Kanan didn’t really have anything to go off of.

 

“Don’t worry so much. It’s not like we’re talking about anything related to a case. They’re just a couple of two-bit thieves, anyhow,” Nozomi drawled. Kanan saw the suspect in Nozomi’s grip snarl, but the one that she was holding just looked depressed. _Sorry. If only you hadn’t done it..._ “But did you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, I did. What’s that got to do with me?” Kanan felt sweat dripping down her neck. She needed a shower...yes, she’d go on her lunch break after hauling the perps down to the station, that was what she’d do. She wondered if she smelled like sex. That would make her feel pretty cool, if it weren’t for the circumstances.

 

“Well, you’re pretty close to me! Officer-ly sisterhood, y’know?”

 

Kanan had a thought about it. As much as Nozomi had grabbed her tits, she wouldn’t consider them close. Saying otherwise would hurt Nozomi’s feelings, though. Instead, Kanan said, “Uh, well, I think you’re a little closer to Ayase-san.” Oh, yes, they were quite close. Rumors of a relationship between Nozomi and Eli Ayase had floated around for all of the time Kanan had worked there, and Kanan was starting to believe them. Nozomi seemed to be the only one who could break through Eli’s icy-cold demeanor.

 

“It doesn’t matter who’s closer. It’s just...somebody close to me. Tch, don’t worry about the details, Kanan-chan.” They locked the criminals in the backseat of the car. It was like a mini-prison. Just looking at it made Kanan want to run through a field, or take a hot bath, or go diving...something that reminded her how free she was. After Nozomi climbed behind the driver’s seat and Kanan got into the passenger’s, Nozomi finished, “If you get lucky, you get lucky. Sometimes the world just works in your favor. Simple as that!”

 

Kanan sat back. Well, the day had been pretty lucky so far. Maybe not in the way she would have preferred, but good enough. “Yeah. Alright,” she murmured, nodding. “Sometimes it just works in your favor...”

* * *

After a shower, Kanan returned to the station and saw Nozomi and Eli talking quietly at Eli’s desk. When Kanan came in, Eli’s whole demeanor changed. While still fairly friendly, there was something that left her expression after she stopped talking to Nozomi. Nozomi was sitting on her desk, shorts-clad legs crossed. _Showing that much skin ought to be dangerous..._

 

“Ah, Matsuura-san. How did solo patrol go today?”

 

“Hm? Oh, uh, good. Nothing much happened. At least, nothing of interest to the department,” Kanan said. Eli waved to the seat before her desk, and Kanan took a quick look at Nozomi. Nozomi seemed content where she was, so Kanan sat, hands clasped in her lap. _Sorry for lying, Ayase-san..._

 

Eli nodded, as if she had expected that answer. “I did place you in a rather quiet area. Not to discount your abilities, or anything...but you seemed a little nervous. Oh, and the mall?”

 

“We took care of that nice and proper, Elicchi,” Nozomi said. “Don’t you worry.”

 

Kanan just nodded in assent, and Eli smiled; once again, not unkind, but still a little distant. “Great. Oh, and I meant to tell you two, I’m taking an early day. Shouldn’t you two file those reports about what happened at the mall?”

 

Nozomi seemed a little disappointed, probably expecting to get away with doing nothing. However, unlike a certain black-haired pigtailed officer, Nozomi didn’t mind doing work if she really had to. _Although she’s really great about pushing it off on me...and I’m_ not _great at saying no..._ “You’re right...but, darn, work doesn’t even stop after patrols, huh...? I bag two cold-blooded criminals, and this is what I get? Elicchi, you’re so cruel!”

 

That got an entertained little cluck out of Eli, who simply waved Nozomi away. Kanan got up, took her cap off, and bowed before taking her leave as well. As they walked out of the office, Kanan quipped, “You two sure are friendly.”

 

“Why wouldn’t we be? She’s a big ol’ softie. Say, who’s keeping an eye on the cells? We could do that,” Nozomi said, putting her hand to her chin in thought. “Never know when one of those guys might try to bust out.”

 

“Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san, I think...you know, we have to get those reports done _eventually,_ Tojo-san.” In all fairness, though, Kanan hated paperwork too. The “justice” aspect of law enforcement is what really drew her in. However, she still understood that she worked at an establishment that required organization.

 

Nozomi relented as well. “Well, we were both there, right? There’s no need in doing the same report twice.” _Oh, gosh. Here it goes._ “So, do me a favor and-”

 

“Uh,” Kanan began. Nozomi stopped in her tracks, her eyes playful, as if she were thinking, “there’s no way she’s _really_ going to say no to me”. Kanan inhaled deeply through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth. “No.”

 

Nozomi blinked at her, then shook her head. “What a shame. You grew up way too fast, Kanan-chan!” Nozomi gave her a pat on the head then sauntered over to her desk, plopping down. _Huh. Well, that wasn’t too bad._ Kanan felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she sat down, like she could finally breathe again. Nozomi’s fortune was right; she _was_ getting lucky! Now, Nozomi would stop asking her to do her work, and Kanan wouldn’t have to worry about rejecting her- “Hmm. But, I guess it was unfair for me to ask you to do my work without repayment, right? What if I made it worth your while?”

 

“It would still be breaking the rules, so...”

 

“As if you haven’t done _that_ before,” Nozomi said, twirling a pen absently.

 

Kanan paled. “I-I haven’t!”

 

“How did patrols go earlier?”

 

 _Oh jeez._ “...Good.”

 

“Ha! I was right, hmm? You _did_ get lucky! With a lawbreaker, at that. So much for justice!”

 

“No, no, it wasn’t...you’re talking like I had sex with a murderer, I just-”

 

“So you admit that you had sex with someone while on patrol.”

 

Kanan groaned. “I might as well admit it, you already-”

 

Nozomi loudly brought her fist down on her desk, making Kanan jump. Nozomi held her pen upright, and Kanan scrambled for one as well, as Eli walked out of her office, locking the door behind her. “You two can go home after your reports are done,” Eli said, giving them both a nod. “So make it count, yes?”

 

“Of course, Elicchi! Jeez, you talk like the two of us shirk work all of the time,” Nozomi said, pouting. _Well,_ one _of us does!_

 

“Oh, now you know I didn’t mean that, Nozomi.” Eli smiled a bit more warmly at her, then gave Kanan a nod and walked out.

 

For a couple of seconds after the door to the department shut, they sat in silence. Nozomi opened her lips to speak, but Kanan hissed, “How did you find out?”

 

“Well, I didn’t really have proof until now. You were blushing and you kind of smelled weird earlier, so I just took a wild guess. I’m also assuming you went home for a shower, since you smell all fruity now,” Nozomi said, grinning wickedly. Kanan was stunned. Well, she wouldn’t be a good cop if she couldn’t put two and two together. “But, all of that aside...I don’t think that your luck for today stops there. You’ll have a lot more coming if you get this report done for me.”

 

“I’m not exactly hard up for money, so...”

 

“You _really_ think I’m offering you money? Is that all you can imagine a person wanting?”

 

Kanan tugged at her collar. Oh, man, it was hot. Way too hot. Although, Kanan felt like she’d be losing some clothes soon... “Um...I really should start on that report,” she said, her voice growing shakier as Nozomi stood from her desk and advanced towards her. “Like, soon.”

 

“And mine too?” Kanan swallowed thickly, her cock already hardening with interest. She prayed that Nozomi wouldn't plop into her lap and feel it.

 

“W-well...” Kanan weighed her choices. She could resist Nozomi and deal with her endless pestering, or she could suck it up and do both of their reports. It wouldn't be too hard... “Okay. But this is the last time!”

 

Nozomi smiled, innocent as ever, as if she hadn't just severely disobeyed the rules of her job. “Great. Now, how about I give you that lucky little reward now, so that you'll be nice and motivated while you do those reports?”

 

Kanan rolled her swivel chair closer to her desk, trying to hide her erection beneath it. “Don't sweat it, Tojo-san. As a matter of fact, since you don't have any work-”

 

“No way! It would be so cruel of me to make you do my work without giving you anything in return.” Then, Nozomi frowned, feigning sadness. “Or are you only into having sex with criminals?”

 

Kanan flushed. Even worse, thinking of her and Mari's little fling made her dick twitch. “That...is not funny.”

 

“Mm. You're right, it's not. What _is_ funny,” Nozomi started, coming even closer, “is you trying to hide that monster of yours from me.”

 

 _I'm going to pass out_ _for sure._ Nozomi hopped on Kanan’s desk, effectively covering Kanan's blank report with her ass. Her thick, jiggly, smackable... “Um,” Kanan sputtered, trying not to stare shamelessly. She wheeled her chair backwards, but there was only so much space between the back of her chair and a wall. “Uh...um...I...”

 

“Come on, Kanan-chan, that's enough playing around.” That was funny, coming from Nozomi. “I can show you a time twice as good as that girl taught you on the side of the road.”

 

 _How did she know that we were on the side of the road...?_ As scary as it was that Nozomi had that information, Kanan was still stuck on Nozomi’s offer. It was certainly tempting, Kanan would admit that. Nozomi’s body looked soft and warm, perfect to press against...or press into. That thought made Kanan groan, the pressure in her shorts starting to become a little too much. Nozomi had turned her on, and she needed some relief. “...The cameras won’t see?”

 

That was basically a greenlight for Nozomi, who toed off her shoe and sock, then pressed her foot to Kanan’s bulge, nudging her hands out of the way. Kanan moaned so loud that she could barely hear Nozomi’s answer. “Don’t worry. Nobody really looks at those things unless something happens and they need to roll it back. Relax, Kanan-chan. Let me take care of you.”

 

Neither of them had gotten undressed and Kanan felt taken care of! Even through the fabric of her shorts and underwear, Nozomi was pressing against all of the right spots. Kanan could feel the pre-come leaking into her underwear. When Nozomi started running her foot up and down Kanan’s shaft, Kanan slid her cock against it, trying to create some more friction. “C-can I take it out?”

 

“Mm-hm. Go ahead,” Nozomi sang. Kanan undid her zipper and button, pulling down her shorts and underwear just enough for her shaft to spring out. When she looked up, Nozomi’s other sock and shoe had been removed, and...

 

“What did you take those off for?”

 

“Really? You’ve never had a footjob? Honestly, Kanan-chan, with the way you act, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a virgin.”

 

 _It’s really damaging to my ego to hear that twice in one day..._ “I-I’ve had sex before, she just didn’t use her feet, because that’s weird!”

 

Nozomi rolled her eyes. “You sure were enjoying it just a second ago...! Really, don’t be such a baby. Sit back and enjoy the ride, honey.” Kanan flushed. Well, Nozomi’s feet _did_ feel good...even with something between them preventing a direct touch. How would it feel skin-on-skin? Nozomi’s toes were wiggling enticingly. Kanan didn’t fancy herself a foot fetishist, but they did look mighty soft. Sighing, she sat back obediently, fixing her hands to the arms of the chair. Nozomi nodded approvingly, then started to run one foot up and down Kanan’s erection. They were definitely as soft as they looked, and Kanan reacted instantly, starting to thrust forward again. However, that time, Nozomi pressed down hard on her shaft, and Kanan cried out. “Not so fast! I’ll take good care of you on my own, so don’t make a move.”

 

“Ah! Okay, okay, I won’t, just...!” Nozomi lifted her foot, giggling, and Kanan sighed in relief. A little pressure was pleasurable, but it felt like Nozomi was crushing her junk. Thankfully, Nozomi went back to her previous motion, gentle and smooth. Kanan laid back as she was told, letting Nozomi work her over.

 

Soon, though, Nozomi moved even further. Her other foot lifted and joined the first, rubbing Kanan’s dick between them. Kanan’s hand covered her mouth, muffling her embarrassing moans. Nozomi allowed that, but started to move her feet faster, with Kanan’s pre-come making her feet slick. Teasingly, Nozomi squeezed the head of Kanan’s shaft. Not even her hand could conceal the cry she let out at that. It wasn’t as good as Mari’s mouth, Kanan noted, but at that point, she hardly cared.

 

As one foot toyed with Kanan’s shaft some more, the other travelled down to her balls, toeing them almost curiously. They were full of a hot load just begging to be poured over Nozomi’s talented feet, but Kanan didn’t want to blow too soonーespecially after Nozomi had already teased her for seeming inexperienced.

 

Nozomi must have spotted Kanan’s internal conflict, because her feet started to dig a little deeper and move a little faster. “Oh? I thought feet were _weird,_ Kanan-chan. And yet, you seem to like this a lot.”

 

“Yes...T-Tojo-san, your feet feel amazing,” Kanan rasped through her fingers. Nozomi seemed to enjoy that response, taking Kanan’s shaft between her feet again. As one foot went up, the other went down, jerking Kanan off effortlessly. Despite trying to hold herself back, Kanan couldn’t help but visualize how her spunk would look all over Nozomi’s feet, or if Nozomi would make her lick it off afterward.

 

That last thought made her hips jerk up again, and she prepared for another reprimand, but Nozomi just snickered. “Looks like you need a little more, still. Is that right, Kanan-chan? Did that little girl let you get this far?”

 

“Yes, but...seriously, stop bringing her up,” Kanan said, trying to put a little bass into her voice.

 

Ignoring Kanan’s pleas, Nozomi said, “Do you have condoms on you?”

 

“Uh...n-no.”

 

Nozomi sucked her teeth, crossing her legs. “Y’know, it’s not good to go sticking your thing in any criminal you meet. It’s not safe! Go dig around in my purse, you should find one there.”

 

 _How often does she do this_ was Kanan’s first thought, but she just nodded sheepishly, rifling around in Nozomi’s purse. Among fruity gum and spare change, she finally found a string of condoms. _Should I bring them all, or would that seem...greedy?_ Kanan tore one off after a bit of debate. When she walked back over to her own desk, Nozomi was giving her one of those smug looks, like she knew how much of a nervous wreck Kanan was. Kanan hated that feeling Nozomi gave her, the feeling that she was always _knowing._

 

“You could’ve just kept the rest. I got a whole box at home. Oh, well. Strap up,” Nozomi said. Her nerves of steel were frightening to Kanan. How could she say such vulgar things without even the slightest flinch? Kanan tried to ignore Nozomi’s bored humming as she fumbled around with the condom, before finally rolling it over the length of her throbbing erection. Nozomi wriggled out of her navy shorts, but didn’t bother with her underwear, instead just pulling them to the side. Kanan swallowed thickly as she saw Nozomi’s slit, wet and hot and open for her. Invitingly, Nozomi spread her legs a little more. “C’mon, this isn’t the time to get all shy.”

 

“I’m not...” As anxious as she was, Kanan certainly wasn’t shy. She felt like she was starving, and Nozomi was the only thing that could sate her hunger. When Kanan was close enough, Nozomi reeled her in with her long legs and thick thighs. Kanan took a deep breath and lined herself up, shuddering when she felt Nozomi’s wetness coming in contact with her shaft. Unable to control herself anymore, Kanan grabbed onto Nozomi’s thighs, lifted them slightly, and forced herself in, clenching her teeth at the sound of Nozomi’s girlish yell.

 

Despite Nozomi’s over-the-top reaction, she was still so composed when she leaned over and whispered into Kanan’s ear, “Don’t hold back.”

 

Kanan didn’t hesitate to take her up on that offer, wrapping her arms around Nozomi and starting to pull out. When she slammed back in, it felt like she was releasing an animal inside of her, begging to be pleased, to indulge. The mewls and praises from Nozomi only encouraged that beast, and soon, Kanan was essentially fucking Nozomi into the desk, rutting against her happily. The timidity from earlier seemed to fade away every time she was balls-deep in Nozomi’s velvety passage.

 

All of Nozomi’s body was soft, a contrast to Kanan’s rough, brutish thrusts. Kanan leaned into her body, inhaling her scent and kissing all of the sun-kissed skin she could find. Nozomi smelled sweet; a combination of some fruity perfume, sweat, and pussy juices. The last scent was becoming overwhelming as Nozomi started dripping onto the desk. Kanan longed to feel those juices flowing directly against her cock, but the feeling of Nozomi’s walls giving way to her thick cock was just as good.

 

Unlike her earlier experience with Mari, Kanan found herself feeling a lot more connected to Nozomi, with their bodies pressing against each other wherever they could meet. Even more so, Kanan felt heat surging forth from her hips. Her thrusts were more automatic than anything; she wasn’t sure she could stop even if she wanted to. The feeling of Nozomi’s cunt was addictive. Kanan found herself wishing she had brought those extra condoms with her.

 

Nozomi tightened the loop of her legs around Kanan, seeking more of that heat just like Kanan was. Kanan slowed her thrusts just enough to yank at the buttons of Nozomi’s shirt, exposing her violet lace bra and the round, heavy tits concealed by it. Nozomi undid the bra herself, tossing it aside so that Kanan had access to her chest. Nozomi leaned back enough so that Kanan could easily crane her neck and take one into her mouth, sucking it in tandem with her thrusts.

 

That must have been Nozomi’s weak spot. She gripped Kanan’s ponytail and gasped, “Just like that! Just like that, Kanan-chan!”

 

Kanan reluctantly pulled her mouth off of Nozomi to breathe, “Do you like it...right here?” She punctuated her question with a rough thrust, holding herself there as Nozomi jolted in her arms. Nozomi desperately pushed Kanan’s mouth back down to her tits and sucked air in through her teeth, which told Kanan all she needed to know.

 

Determined to bring Nozomi to her completion before she met her own, Kanan ravaged that spot, noting how Nozomi’s whole body seemed to tense around her. Kanan felt herself growing tense, too, her balls tightening and her dick throbbing insistently. Again, Kanan moved away from Nozomi’s nipple, only to meet her for a breathless kiss, all tongue and desire.

 

“You’re s-so good at this!” There wasn’t a hint of teasing in Nozomi’s voice; Kanan had probably fucked all of the mischief out of her. The dizzy, flushed look on Nozomi’s face only encouraged Kanan to fuck harder, faster, sending Nozomi deeper into her frenzy. Kanan wanted to grab her butt, but it was planted to the desk. Instead, she opted for selfishly squeezing Nozomi’s breasts, probably to the point of it hurting; if it did, Nozomi certainly didn't mind, howling with happiness as Kanan’s hands assaulted her chest.

 

Still, it wasn’t quite enough. Kanan saw Nozomi sneaking a hand between them, with the other still on Kanan’s ponytail. The hand dipped into the waistband of her panties, and Kanan could feel it just barely brushing against her cock as she slid in and out of Nozomi. Nozomi started to rub her own clit, perhaps with a bit less finesse than either of them would have wanted. Kanan was hardly a selfish lover in her opinion, and she would have gladly helped out, but she was sure that Nozomi wanted her to focus on the task at hand: fucking her good and hard, and pounding her g-spot relentlessly.

 

Kanan continued to do just that, even as Nozomi’s almost uncharacteristically cute noises grew louder and more intense. Kanan wanted to ask Nozomi if she was close (almost out of panic, knowing that she was near climax herself), but before she could even form the words to her question, Nozomi was bucking against her, her hand still working doggedly at her clit. Her orgasm was much more explosive than Mari’s, her whole body jerking and screams tearing from her lips. Kanan rode it out with her, her own loins burning hot and anticipating release.

 

Even as she came down from her powerful high, Nozomi still coaxed Kanan to continue. “That’s it, Kanan-chan. You’re doing so well, keep going, keep going...”

 

Kanan swallowed a growl, but her thrusts remained just as feral. She released Nozomi’s tits and wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s middle again, craving that closeness and warmth as Nozomi’s walls clamped down around her shaft, as if she didn’t want them to ever stop making love. Unfortunately for Nozomi, their spitfire fuck-session came to an abrupt stop when Kanan choked out Nozomi’s name before going still and filling the condom with her seed. Nozomi held her close, petting her hair and cooing affectionately in her ear as she emptied herself. Even after she was finished, Kanan didn’t want to leave the heaven that was Nozomi’s arms.

 

In fact, Kanan was sure that she would have fallen asleep there, had Nozomi not playfully pinched her butt. Kanan perked up at that, blushing and pulling out. “Th-that was fun,” Kanan said, unsure of what kind of conversation to make as she tied off the condom and threw it away. “Thank you...”

 

“You get all bashful at the weirdest times,” Nozomi tittered, redressing herself. As she pulled her socks and shoes on after fixing up her shirt, bra, and shorts, Kanan found herself eyeing her feet. _Ugh...it’s like she’s made me into some kind of deviant,_ Kanan thought sourly. Somehow, though, she didn’t really mind. “Mm. It’s been quite the day for you so far, huh, Kanan-chan? I have a feeling this lucky streak hasn’t quite ended yet, though.”

 

Nozomi hopped off of Kanan’s desk, leaving her with eyes as wide as dinner plates. “It...it hasn’t? What do you mean?” Nozomi shrugged listlessly, heading over to her desk and packing up while humming aimlessly again. “Nozomi...Tojo-san! What do you mean?!”

 

Nozomi finally granted Kanan a response, rolling her eyes with a scolding look on her face. “Don’t worry about it right now, ‘kay? First, you’ve gotta do our reports.”

 

 _“Our” reports...I almost forgot what I had gotten myself into..._ “Uh...yeah. Our reports. Both of them. Okay. Um, g-good day, Tojo-san.”

 

Nozomi gave a little wave and went on her merry way, as if she hadn’t just been pounded while still clocked into her government job. Kanan wiped off her desk with a couple of wet paper towels, then sat down with two papers ready to be filled with two “different” reports. However, Nozomi’s words and the feel of her body still haunted her.

 

_How much luckier can I get?_

**Author's Note:**

> there's only one more request left, huh...
> 
> i think i might either not open requests again after for a while, or only take 3-5...if i do open them again i hope you'll be patient with me :'D


End file.
